It's Girly Time
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Fresh out of Hogwarts, Lily, Celeste, Marci, and Gen spend time together, and, the boys feel a tad left out, to say the least.


Title: It's Girly Time

Summary: Fresh out of Hogwarts, Lily, Celeste, Marci, and Gen spend time together, and, the boys feel a tad left out, to say the least.

A/n Dedicated to Akasha of Night, who requested a girl-bonding fic.

Lily, Celeste, and Marci headed up the walk towards Gen's house, each carrying a sleeping bag, their pjs, and a few other things. The plan tonight was to camp out in Gen's living room, snacking, gossiping, and, basically, keeping away from any and all types of males.

Before Celeste, the closest to the door, could knock, Gen had already swung the door open. "Glad to see you guys FINALLY decided to show up." she smirked.

"Believe me, Gen, we WOULD have been here earlier." Marci sighed.

Gen laughed. "Let me guess... the guys wanted over, too?"

"Oh, yeah." Lily sighed. "James wouldn't leave me alone about it. I expect them to attempt to crash our little party, if you will."

Gen giggled. "Oh, yes, knowing Sirius, he'll dress up in drag or something."

Still laughing, the four of them spread out their sleeping bags on the floor. Before they could get comfortable, there was a knock at the door. Curious, Gen headed off to answer it.

"Room for four more?" James asked sheepishly.

"No, fresh out of room, sorry, love." Gen laughed, slamming the door in his face.

James turned to the other three. "Drastic times, gents."

Inside, Gen, still laughing, headed back into the living room. Before anyone thought to ask her who that was, they could figure it out. "James Potter, right?" Lily asked.

"James Potter." Gen nodded, smiling. "Something makes me think they're going to try to come down the chimney in a while."

She was right. A little while later, as the girls were making sandwiches, too lazy to cook, in the kitchen, someone had hopped down the chimney. Peter glanced around, nervously. Sirius had thrown him down the chimney, and told him ot unlock the door. Peter and Remus, however, felt the girls needed alone time, so, he was attempting to reclimb his way back out.

"PETTIGREW!" Too late. "Do you see what you've done to my floor!"

Peter gulped. "Um, Gen, I'm sorry... SIRIUS MADE ME DO IT!"

She sighed, glancing over to the other girls. "Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you guys want in here so badly?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, and what's in it for you, anyway?" Lily asked.

Peter shook his head. "James and Sirius want in here because they don't like you girls ignoring them. Remus and I couldn't really care less what you do."

"Well, now, what shall we do with you?" Celeste asked.

"Let me go?" Peter suggested.

Gen kneeled in front of him. "Peter, let me ask you a question. A really quick question, that needs a really quick answer. Who are you more afraid of, Sirius, or me?" she asked.

"You." he squeaked. "Sirius never actually DOES any of the mean things he says he's going to do."

Gen nodded. "That's right, Peter. Now, go on. We'll let you go, this time."

Peter nodded, and headed out the door, where Sirius, James, and a reluctant Remus were waiting for him. "Well?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Well, they caught me." Peter sighed. "Not that I wanted to be there anyway." he added. Remus nodded.

"Come on, guys. What does it matter that they want to spend a night without us? I mean, do you really care?" Remus asked.

"Yes." James nodded.

Sirius, meanwhile, was staring at Remus as though he had just noticed he was there. "Moony!" he cried happily. "Gen'll let YOU inside."

Remus groaned. "I don't WANT inside." he fussed as Sirius shoved him towards the door. Grumbling, he knocked.

Sirius and James drug Peter behind a tree and watched as Gen opened the front door. At first, she looked angry, but, then her expression softened. They watched as the two exchanged quick words, then she headed back inside.

"Well?" Sirius asked upon Remus's return.

"She said to give you this." Remus said, slapping Sirius.

"Ow!"

Back inside, the girls were curling up, ready to get to sleep. This had proved to be quite an eventful night, and had featured none of their planned activites. At least they had fun.

"Night, guys." Gen murmured

"Night, Gen."

"Good night, Lils, Celeste, Gen."

"Nighty-night."

A/n

Aw, a tad bit cute there at the end. 


End file.
